


Of Bodyguards, Booze and Butts

by inlovewithfictionalcharacters



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Musicians, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithfictionalcharacters/pseuds/inlovewithfictionalcharacters
Summary: Geralt is just Jaskier's bodyguard. But will the night take a turn, when a late night drink turns into an intriguing game of revealing intimate truths.(Yes. Yes it will. You read the tags)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 470





	Of Bodyguards, Booze and Butts

Jaskier knew bodyguards were meant to be the strong and silent type but Geralt really took it up to another level. After the first time a fan had made off with his horsebit loafers his management had decided he needed a security detail. Apparently Geralt was skilled in dealing with 'difficult' celebrities who didn't exactly want to be protected or were prone to escaping their bodyguards' watchful eyes. 

Jaskier didn't know why his manager would think he would be difficult, after all he had only gone to open mic nights once or twice, just to prove that he could still enchant a crowd with more than just his reputation and name. He would never not show up to a concert though. He loved when the adoring crowd chanted his name and knew every word of his songs.

Jaskier had been marketed as a modern day bard a mix between Ed Sheeran's solo guitar song writer act and Justin Bieber's appeal to young girls with a haircut to match. He liked to think he told stories that everyone could relate to and at the same time never his own so as to remain mysterious and appealing.

Speaking of mysterious and appealing, Jaskier was currently watching Geralt sweeping his hotel room for...something. Jaskier was more preoccupied with Geralt's excellent derriere in his practically painted on black dress pants. He wore a black suit when on the job, the only detail standing out was a silver pin of a wolf's head he wore on his lapel. Even though it wasn't exactly an inspired sartorial choice he really filled it out well. No matter what with his long grey hair, striking yellow eyes and impressive height Geralt would always be noticed. 

“All clear.” Geralt declared and Jaskier quickly moved his eyes to Geralt's face as if he hadn't just been ogling the proof of what was no doubt many years of squats. 

“Excellent!” Jaskier proclaimed. “What dangerous thing were you hoping to find?”

Geralt raised one eyebrow. He did on occasion show personality even if it was only to mock Jaskier. Jaskier really would have loved to see him break his concentration and carefully cultivated air of slight irony and mocking. 

“Nothing. And I found nothing. I'll leave you to it for the night. Please don't leave without informing me. This job actually pays much better than my last one.” Geralt said and Jaskier could have sworn there was a bit of amusement twinkling in his eyes. Jaskier suspected that Geralt only ever did emotions at a lowkey level, if at all.

“Oh come on. Have I ever been a difficult client? You must have had much worse. You came highly recommend, or so my manager told me.”

Geralt actually smiled. “Well it is a change from chasing after Yen. I swear sometimes I thought she could open portals she would vanish that quickly when she saw an opportunity.”

Jaskier made a show of eagerly rubbing his hands together. “Oh do tell, do tell I live for gossip. Did you know Yen called my number one hit single 'Sweet Kiss' uninspiring and boring? I'm sure she's just jealous the only songs her looks would inspire would be found on horror movie soundtracks.”

Geralt pursed his lips and eyed Jaskier. “I shouldn't really betray a former client's confidentiality. It's bad for business.” 

Jaskier let himself fall back into a plush armchair with his usual dramatic flair. “Oh come on! We were just getting somewhere. I'm supposed to trust you and I don't even know your last name or anything about you.”

To his surprise Geralt took the seat opposite of him and even took off his suit jacket before doing so. Jaskier supposed that was Geralt's version of dressing down and relaxing for the evening.

“Fine. How about a drink? No talk about Yen or other past clients but I'll indulge a few serious questions, if you have them.” Geralt reached for the drink cabinet and took out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. “To build trust.” He added sardonically. 

Jaskier watched as Geralt filled up the glasses and took it when Geralt offered it. He sipped it, in what he hoped looked like a calm and collected manner. In his mind he was rapidly sorting through all sorts of questions he had for his enigmatic hunk of a bodyguard.

“I can ask anything as long as it's not connected to your job?” Jaskier asked wondering how far he could go before Geralt left in a huff or worse quit the job.

Geralt smirked. He looked more relaxed sitting down in the luxurious hotel armchair. Jaskier hardly ever saw him sit so it might have been the change in position that made him appear less dangerous than usual.

“Anything. But I reserve the right not to answer. And the right to ask you a question in exchange.”

Jaskier mockingly toasted Geralt with his glass. “Well played, sir. You have a deal. So. What is your last name?”

“Rivia” Geralt answered while sipping his whisky. He made an appreciative sound at the taste that made Jaskier a little hot under the collar, especially paired with Geralt's closed eyes and look of satisfaction.

Jaskier nodded. Geralt seemed to think for a moment before settling on a question for him. “Are any of your songs from personal experience? I find that they lack the depth of events you have actually lived through.”

Jaskier was shocked and nearly dropped his glass. He set it down to dramatically clutch his heart. 

“Excuse me? I think you've been awake working for too long. All my songs are sung with passion I feel deep in my soul. I am insulted and yet intrigued that a music critic from Pitchfork slumbers in my strong silent bodyguard!” 

Geralt shook his head amused. “I rarely lie. And even less to spare feelings. I find honesty the best policy. You can always tell when an artist writes from the heart. While your voice is certainly nice and even your lyrics witty at times the whole thing lacks a certain...filling.” 

Jaskier sputtered. “I'll fill your mom! How dare you sir. All this time I've been trusting you, letting you in on my intimate process while you follow me around. And now you tell me I'm being insincere when I'm baring my heart and soul to my audience?” 

He was half faking the outrage and half honestly shocked that Geralt had given it so much thought.

Jaskier had just thought Geralt preferred metal. 

Geralt didn't seemed phased and gave a one shoulder shrug. “Am I wrong? Is it all deeply personal?”

Jaskier sighed. “No. But that never seemed to matter to anyone. And I used to write lyrics for other people so of course I wasn't going to give them my experiences. Here and there I weave in some truths about me but I like to keep that part of my life separate. I guess the songs are a way of putting distance between my personal and professional life. Well done, Doctor Freud.”

Geralt still seemed amused. “If I was Freud I would have blamed it on your mother. Especially when you dragged mine into this.”

Jaskier had to concede. “I suppose that's fair.” He took his glass in hand again and took a sip while he considered what to say next. “Where is your family anyway? You never seem to take a day off.”

Geralt's face slipped back into the pensive mask he usually wore. “All dead I'm afraid.”

Jaskier winced. “I'm sorry. My parents don't really get why I do this but at least they're there to visit me when I need them.”

Geralt waved him off. “It's fine. It was a long time ago. I thought I might have had something of a family with Yen but...she had other ambitions and they didn't include me.”

Jaskier let that statement sink in. 

“You and Yen? You were a couple?”

Geralt groaned and threw a hand over his eyes massaging his forehead. “A couple? A couple of fools maybe thinking we could mix business and pleasure. No it was mutual and in the end it wasn't as good of a match outside the bedroom. If you repeat what I did end up telling you about a past client I'll have your head though” He ended the last sentence by pointing at Jaskier and meeting his gaze sternly. 

Jaskier mimed locking his lips and tossing away the key. “So Yennefer? That's your type? I admit I've been curious. There are always so many women backstage wanting a piece of you and you never seem to react. Not dangerous and vicious enough for you?”

Geralt smiled. “Yen isn't vicious. She's just dedicated. I think there might be a bit of a grudge after her review of your song. But she truly cares. She's a good person, Jaskier. As for my type...mostly it seems to be bad for me and not meant to be. That's how all my relationships have ended up anyway.”

Jaskier gave a small laugh. “Why Geralt Rivia are you secretly a romantic? Looking for the love of your life? And finding only feisty, independent women.”

Geralt chuckled. “Nothing wrong with an independent woman. That's not why it never worked out. Our paths just weren't meant to go together.”

Jaskier tapped his chin with his finger as if thinking. “My you're a regular poet. I might steal that line for a song. I can't say I haven't had my share of ill-advised love affairs though.”

Geralt snorted. “That's because yours always seem to overlap with someone else's.”

“Oh you read up on me Geralt? I swear I only ever found out when it was too late. They always told me they were gonna leave him or that they'd broken up.”

“Sounds like you have problems keeping someone around of your own.”

Jaskier laughed. “Yeah, you caught me. I'm in no position to judge. But let's get to the interesting questions. The public doesn't know yet but I might string more than one guitar string if you know what I mean. What about you?”

Jaskier knew Geralt wouldn't be able to blab about his sexuality due to his contract so he felt safe revealing that fact that he liked men as well as women. If Geralt picked up on his metaphor. And who knows where such a reveal might lead them.

Geralt raised his eyebrows. “That was a horrible metaphor but I kind of figured after I saw that sound tech leave your room last week.”

Jaskier pouted at having been robbed of his big reveal. “You didn't answer my question. What about you?”

Geralt seemed to think about his answer very carefully and Jaskier thought he would decline to answer but finally he said. “I like both too. It's just the independent spirit.”

Jaskier felt blown away by Geralt's admittance. Sure he had hoped that Geralt might be open to men, for his own sake of course. But he never actually thought he'd be right. He took a few seconds to recover and finished off his whiskey. 

“Want some more?” he said to give himself time and rose to grab the bottle Geralt had put back on the cabinet next to his seat. When he brushed past him, Geralt lightly stopped him with a touch. 

“What's this really about?” he asked gruffly. Jaskier felt trapped for a moment. He didn't know how much he should admit. He finally figured that no one ever got into anyone's pants by being shy and steeled himself before answering.

“I thought you might like to have some fun. With me. I'm talking about sex. Not board games.”

Geralt chuckled at Jaskier's increasingly frantic explanations. “I figured as much, Jaskier.”

Then he surprised Jaskier further by rising from his seat and pushing Jaskier's hand away from where he'd been about to grab the bottle. But before Jaskier could complain about wanting to do bodyshots off Geralt's, no doubt toned, body Geralt pinned his wrist behind Jaskier's back while grabbing him around the waist and pushing him against the cabinet and kissing him.

Jaskier let out an exhale of surprise but quickly got with the program despite the knobs of cabinet digging uncomfortably into his ass. He used his free hand to grab Geralt's hair and pull him in closer as he slowly opened his mouth. 

The way Geralt kissed was anything but subdued despite how Geralt usually acted. Jaskier found himself slowly being hoisted up as Geralt let go off his wrist and grabbed his waist with both hands. The feeling of Geralt's big hands almost completely wrapping around him made Jaskier even more aroused. He let himself be hoisted up on the cabinet, not least of all to save himself unseemly ass dents by cabinet knobs. He almost knocked over the bottle but managed to push it to the side as his back hit the wall. 

He gave into the urge to cross his legs over the back of Geralt's thighs and push his crotch up into the other man's. Geralt groaned and Jaskier smirked. He loved getting this reaction out of the usually so stoic man. He would love to enjoy it all night long. 

Geralt had pulled back but Jaskier fastened a hand in his long white hair and pulled Geralt's face close to his again. Geralt's warm breath hit Jaskier's face as he was panting. Jaskier bit Geralt's lip and then dove back in, his tongue snaking into Geralt's mouth. Geralt's hands were on Jaskier's upper thighs moving up and getting closer to his crotch. The skinny jeans he was wearing weren't hiding his erection but Jaskier had no need to. 

Jaskier sat back, out of breath and Geralt seemed to be pretty far gone as well. His chest was heaving and Jaskier absently admired the skin and chest hair exposed by the opened buttons on his shirt. 

“Okay I kind of really want you to fuck me on that giant bed the label paid for.” Jaskier blurted out despite hardly being able to speak. Geralt was strong and silent as always and he grabbed Jaskier's hand to pull him from the cabinet toward the bed.

As Geralt pushed Jaskier down on the bed the musician pouted a bit. “I was really hoping to be carried. You always act like such a caveman I was hoping to explore that roleplay.”

Geralt smirked at him and leaned close as he hovered over Jaskier. 

“How is this?” he asked casually as he proceeded to rip Jaskier's shirt open. Buttons scattered across the floor and Jaskier was sure he had never been so turned on as he was in that moment with Geralt's striking eyes focused fully and completely on him.

“That was YSL” he managed weakly but let himself be manhandled as Geralt responded “Who gives a fuck?” and grabbed Jaskier's face to once again devour him. 

“Good point.” Jaskier mumbled pulling away and getting out of the ruined shirt, flinging it to the side off the bed. He scrambled at Geralt's belt pulling his shirt free after opening it. He was starting to undo buttons while still kissing Geralt but his neck was starting to hurt from craning it upwards. He touched Geralt's arm and motioned for him to lay down so there was a switch of positions and soon enough Geralt was spread on the bed with Jaskier on top of him.

Jaskier felt a bit like he was climbing a very muscular tree as he reached up to slowly undo the buttons leaving kisses in his wake on the skin revealed. Finally he got to Geralt's pants and looked up smirking at Geralt. Geralt didn't seem in the mood for verbal communication and lifted his hips thus pushing his still covered crotch in the direction of Jaskier's mouth and allowing him to slip out of his shirt.

Jaskier rubbed one casual hand over the unmistakably big bulge in Geralt's trousers while tracing the fingers of his other hand over various scars on Geralt's sculpted chest. Geralt groaned as if to urge Jaskier on but Jaskier was taking his time.

“You'll have to tell me about these some time.” Jaskier murmured as he leaned down to trace a particularly long scar near Geralt's hipbone with his tongue, feeling the coarse hairs growing there leading downwards into Geralt's dark trousers. 

Geralt groaned and reached down to pull Jaskier up by the hair.

“I swear to God Jaskier if you don't get me out of these trousers and get that big mouth of yours around my cock I'm going to leave.”

Jaskier shuddered as he closed his eyes in excitement at Geralt's words. Quickly he opened Geralt's fly and pulled his pants down enough to reveal that Geralt wasn't wearing any underwear. He groaned and couldn't resist burying his face in the other man's crotch as he licked up Geralt's still partly trapped penis.

“Jaskier” Geralt croaked hoarsly and then took his trousers all the way off while Jaskier struggled out of his own trousers and pants. 

Jaskier was now faced with the magnificent view of Geralt's round ass and his well proportionated cock. Unable to make a choice he shuffled between Geralt's legs and applied his mouth to Geralt's cock while reaching around with his hands to knead his ass. Dear god that man had probably done more squats in a week than Jaskier had in his lifetime to archive such a worship worthy rear end. 

Jaskier briefly considered composing a song about the ass to end all asses but decided having Geralt's cock in his mouth was a more pressing matter. He leaned in and licked up the thick shaft feeling it pulsing under his tongue. 

Geralt put his arm over his eyes and groaned and Jaskier took this as a sign to dive in and reluctantly have his hand leave Geralt's ass to grasp his dick. He gave it a few strokes as it started to leak pre-come and Jaskier slowly brought it up to his lips. Geralt was now making even more noises although he wasn't saying actual words. Jaskier slipped his lips over the head and went down as far as he was able. He thanked God that he didn't have a concert in the next few days and tried out his hard earned deep throating skills. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Geralt fisting his hands in the sheets the veins popping up as he seemingly held himself back from touching Jaskier. Jaskier pulled off and told him: “It's okay. You can touch me. I don't mind having it a little rough. In fact...I'd encourage it.” He smirked before leaning back down and trying to swallow as much around Geralt's cock as he could while saliva and come ran down the shaft and dripped onto the sheets and Geralt's thighs.

Geralt groaned. Presumably at the sight of Jaskier's lips being connected to his cock by saliva while Jaskier spoke and he did as Jaskier asked and guided his head with one hand. Jaskier found himself choking lightly but true to his word he liked it and found himself rubbing his hard dick against the sheets and Geralt held him in place and lifted his hips to fuck Jaskier's mouth.

Jaskier made a light gurgling sound as Geralt's cock hit the back of his throat but made no move to pull off and kept sucking and licking as more and more salty liquid flooded his mouth. Geralt was now openly groaning in pleasure as he held Jaskier down and finally he mumbled “Jaskier...I'm about to...” 

He didn't get to finish but Jaskier got his meaning as he pulled off slightly while Geralt let go off his hair and swallowed as Geralt came into his mouth. He pulled off while slowly fondling Geralt's balls with one hand and licked around the last spurts of come while Geralt writhed slightly from his sensitive skin being touched. 

“Well that was something.” Jaskier said hoarsely while laughing slightly. Now that Geralt had come his own pressing problem was getting more and more apparent to him.

Geralt smirked. “Come up here, Jaskier.”

Jaskier shakily rose to his knees and shuffled over until he was kneeling over Geralt's chest but Geralt motioned for him to turn around and Jaskier groaned in pleasure as he got what Geralt was planning to do. He turned around and presented Geralt with his ass while burying his face in the bed sheet which smelled like Geralt and sex. Turning his head to the side to avoid being suffocated he felt Geralt sitting up and two huge hands gripped Jaskier's ass cheeks and pulled them apart.

True to his character Geralt wasted no time and dove right in as he licked at Jaskier's hole. His tongue dove in and Jaskier was certain his dick had never been harder than when his bodyguard's tongue swirled around his sensitive rim. He tried to push back against Geralt's tongue but Geralt pulled away and slapped him lightly on the ass. This made Jaskier groan even harder and Geralt let out a low “Hm. Interesting.” at his reaction. 

Jaskier was now openly sobbing in pleasure and begging. “Please Geralt put your mouth back. Oh my god.”

Jaskier could sense that Geralt was amused by his reaction but at the moment he didn't care. Geralt dove back in licking and sucking and Jaskier wailed a faint “Oh God.” as he closed his eyes and went along with it. 

“Look what I found.” Geralt mused and Jaskier tried to painfully crane his neck only to spot that Geralt had fished the lube out of Jaskier's nightstand. 

Jaskier fervently nodded his head as much as he was able to, to indicate his consent to getting fingered and Geralt gave him another slap on his ass for his efforts. Jaskier groaned and closed his eyes again and then felt Geralt's finger entering his hole beside Geralt's tongue. He exhale sharply as Geralt grabbed one asscheek and slipped his thumb partly in. He felt dirty and exposed as air hit his saliva wet hole and the cold registered. 

Geralt removed his tongue and his thumb and finally slid in two fingers coated in lube. Jaskier whined and whimpered because it wasn't deep enough and he was having a hard time keeping himself on his knees to elevate his ass but Geralt just slapped his ass again with his other hand. He gave him three firm slaps and Jaskier's cock felt like it was about to explode. 

Finally Geralt slid the two fingers in all the way and found Jaskier's prostate. As he began to mercilessly stimulate it with the two fingers Jaskier found himself drooling on the duvet as his mouth stayed open while sounds of pleasure fell from his lips. Geralt added a third finger and Jaskier's hands fisted in the sheets as he desperately tried to stay upright. 

The sheets below him were no doubt getting soaked from his leaking cock but Jaskier didn't care right now. Finally Geralt had mercy on him and guided him around to face him. Jaskier straddled Geralt's lap from where the other man had sat up against the headboard. When he felt Geralt's cock growing hard again against his own he whimpered into Geralt's mouth as their tongues tangled once more. Jaskier was barely able to concentrate on the kiss as Geralt put his fingers back into his ass grinding away at him.

Jaskier also ground down into Geralt's lap with each stroke of Geralt's fingers while he slobbered over Geralt's lips not being able to fully give his all to his frenching technique. 

“Let me fuck you?” Geralt asked out of breath as he pulled away.

“Do you have a condom?” Jaskier asked. The lube had just been for jerking off. He hadn't really anticipated this. 

“I just got tested and I know you did too because I came with you to the clinic.” Geralt replied the implication hanging heavy in the air between them.

“Fuck it then.” Jaskier replied even though it was probably irresponsible he knew Geralt wouldn't lie about something like that. He got even closer to Geralt so that their chests were touching and their sweat soaked bodies rubbed against each other.

Geralt reached down and guided his cock into Jaskier. Jaskier slowly sank down on the shaft though he was not able to take it all in one go. He braced himself with one arm on Geralt's massively broad shoulder and slowly lowered himself down further until he had finally taken all of Geralt. 

Geralt was pinching his eyes shut tightly, clearly holding back. 

“Come on, fuck me.” Jaskier urged him and began moving in rhythm.

Geralt opened his eyes and directly looked at Jaskier.

“No” he said and Jaskier was shocked for a moment before Geralt continued. “Ride me. I know you want to.”

Jaskier didn't think he had the strength but at Geralt's words his adrenaline surged and he lifted himself up. Again and again he impaled himself on Geralt's dick while Geralt's massive hands encompassed his whole ass and he bounced in Geralt's lap. 

Jaskier threw his head back and then felt Geralt's hand on his dick as he finally touched him. Geralt began stroking him off quickly and roughly but then pause squeezing Jaskier's dick to keep him from coming.

“Please Geralt.” Jaskier whimpered. “Please make me come. Oh God.”

His cock was leaking all over both their chests and seeing the pre come clinging to Geralt's chest hair made Jaskier become even more turned on. 

“Come on put your back into it.” Geralt said lazily stroking Jaskier.

Jaskier was full on sobbing as he lifted himself up and down and Geralt briefly gave him three slaps on his ass, to spurn him on, with the hand not flying over Jaskier's cock. Finally Jaskier came all over himself and Geralt and shortly afterwards he felt Geralt's upwards motion of his hips slow down.

Finally he could feel Geralt coming and whined as he felt himself being filled up with come, still sensitive from coming himself. After Geralt gave Jaskier's prostate a final jab he began pulling out while Jaskier let out another whine at the empty feeling. Jaskier felt come dripping out of his ass onto Geralt's thighs and the bed but at the moment he couldn't have cared less.

Geralt kissed him almost sweetly and massaged one asscheck with his hand. Again his thumb swivelled around Jaskier's hole pushing the come back in and Jaskier groaned swatting at Geralt's chest.

“Please Geralt I'm really not up for another round tonight.”

Geralt chuckled and his lips skittered over Jaskier's cheek as he gave him a kiss there.

“Don't worry. Neither am I.” Geralt pulled him into one last kiss before slipping down on the bed with Jaskier on top of him. They lay for a while and Jaskier listened as Geralt's heartbeat slowly calmed down after their activities. 

“Should we try to sneak into your room with a clean bed? Or are the fans going to get a hold of the hotel security footage again and I'm going to have some explaining to do?” Jaskier babbled as his mind was always active and thinking a million things after he had sex.

“Mh.” was Geralt's unhelpful answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Shout out to Sarah for finding some typos. 
> 
> Please talk to me about Jaskier and Yennefer feuding on twitter.


End file.
